


Gettin' Lucky

by JJKMagic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hanzo Doesn't Mind, Jesse Has Tentacles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Monster!McCree, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Jesse McCree, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: The lake in front of Hanzo's cabin is home to a hauntingly beautiful flower that Hanzo believes to be a deity, the guardian of the lake and its surrounding forest. It turns out his assumption is... not quite correct.Originally written for Strange Oddities - A McHanzo Fanzine.





	Gettin' Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly edited version of the fic that I wrote for "Strange Oddities - A McHanzo Fanzine".  
> I've had permission to post this for ages, but never got around to do it, so here it is now^^

Hanzo checked his gear one last time: Storm Bow properly secured in its case, his quiver filled with enough arrows to last even the most arduous of battles. He was prepared and yet he hesitated.

Ever since meeting Genji, and the slowly sinking shock of seeing him still alive, Hanzo had been hesitant, but decided to offer his assistance in the end. The offer of staying and living at the Watchpoint, however, he had graciously declined. He valued his little haven of peace, far off from civilization, far too much to give it up now.

His gaze wandered up over the kitchen table, that his gear currently rested on, and out of the window. The view was always the same: a forest clearing, a lake, and right there at its center a massive, temptingly beautiful flower that Hanzo found himself staring at all too often. A nature deity most likely, the one Hanzo had to thank for the months of peace he had been able to spend here after years on the run.

He had never dared approach, though, never dared to ask for guidance even when he had been torn about his brother's request. But what other choice had he had?

This time, though—his gaze landed on the golden silk scarf in his hands—he would ask. Not for guidance, but for luck. He wasn't superstitious, his trust in his own skills unwavering, but for once there was more at stake than his own life: his brother and the promise he had made to him. Breaking it was unacceptable.

Hanzo left his cabin and approached the lake, his hands empty except for his small offering. The scarf was his favorite, but in the end it wasn't much of an offering at all.

He stopped at the lake's edge and sank to his knees.

"Honorable guardian of the lake," he implored, making sure his voice traveled across the water, "there is not much I can offer, but I'm not asking for much in return. To fulfill the promise I made, all I wish is for a little luck in the upcoming mission."

His request made, he looked around for something he could attach his offering to, so it wasn't lost to the winds.

"Are ya talkin’ to me?"

Hanzo startled, almost dropping the scarf as his head snapped up towards the lake, just in time to see that magnificent flower floating precariously close.

"You are, huh?"

A voice reverberated from within the crimson blossom, and Hanzo stumbled back, not believing his eyes as the petals started to unfurl one by one, revealing—to his horror—a man: tall, broad-chested and missing an arm.

Whoever that man was, he wasn't a deity.

"Sorry ta disappoint, but I'm afraid I don't know much in the ways of granting luck," he said, smiling faintly.

Hanzo could only stare before he finally remembered himself.

"Ah, I apologize. I didn't mean-"

"Hold up, darling. Just let me think for a moment," the man asked, smile entirely too disarming.

To his own surprise Hanzo found himself listening, watching as the man grew closer still. He realized too late that tentacles made up the lower half of the man’s body slowly crawling up onto the shore. Uncertainty had him rooted to the spot, as he stared at the man that now all but towered over him.

Clearly he wasn't a guardian, but a _predator_ , and Hanzo was almost certain that, even if he decided to run now, he would not get away.

Suddenly the man's remaining arm reached out, pulling Hanzo against a powerful chest and then... full lips crashed into his.

Hanzo gasped, eyes wide, but he didn't pull away, wasn't even sure if he could.

Their lips remained sealed for a moment, before the hold on him loosened again and the man pulled away, grinning brightly.

"A good luck kiss. Should work, right?" he asked excitedly. "Oh, and I'll hold onto this for you until you return.”

Again, Hanzo could only stare as the man took the scarf out of his limp fingers, viewing it appreciatively for a moment before looking around, thoughtful.

Hanzo acted without thinking and quickly moved to bind the scarf around the man’s remaining arm.

“Thanks, darling!”

Hanzo only nodded before slowly, dazedly, returning to his cabin, blushing furiously.

\- - -

The mission's success and his brother's warm words were still fresh in his mind when Hanzo returned one week later, as was something else… The memory of that kiss had lingered, and though it may have been foolish to trust such a creature, Hanzo had to admit that he had been hopelessly charmed by that man.

The forest clearing opened up before him and with it, the lake and that same hauntingly beautiful flower, but for once the _flower_ was not what Hanzo longed to see. He dropped his gear on the forest floor, uncaring, and walked up to the lake’s edge.

He wasn't sure if he imagined the faint _"Darling"_ drifting across the waves, but he certainly didn't imagine the flower's movements, bringing it closer to the shore.

And then those petals unfurled once more, taking Hanzo's breath away. Not just a dream, but flesh and blood, and right in front of him.

"My handsome neighbor has returned," the man greeted him affectionately, waving his arm with the offering still attached. "As promised, your scarf is safe and sound."

Hanzo found he couldn't respond, an unknown emotion choking him.

"...Thank you," he managed eventually, and the man beamed.

"You manage to keep yer promise?"

"Yes."

"Then all went well. Woulda been a shame to lose someone as pretty as you."

Hanzo blushed, looking anywhere but at the man's twinkling eyes and tempting lips.

"I... you..." Hanzo started, stumbling over his words.

"Jesse," the man offered, and Hanzo blinked, surprised. "May I know your name, darling?"

"I... it's Hanzo."

" _Hanzo_. I like it. Beautiful, like you."

Hanzo couldn't help it anymore. "Why are you doing this?” he asked. “The kiss? Everything?"

He had mistaken Jesse for a deity, and yet he had just played along.

"Me keeping something of yours would make ya more eager to return, wouldn't it?"

Hanzo nodded, though it hadn't been the scarf he had thought of when he had found himself backed into a corner.

"What about the kiss?"

Jesse smiled, but there was also something darker reflected in his eyes, luring Hanzo right in.

"It’s been an eternity since someone else lived here," Jesse told him. "And then suddenly I get such a _handsome_ neighbor. I wouldn't have approached, but when you came to me all on your own, I couldn't resist. I just _had_ to have a taste."

Hanzo shivered at those words, leaning in to run his fingers across the man's bare chest.

"If that's so," he murmured slowly, "then I'd very much like to get to know my neighbor better, myself."

Jesse's pupils widened, growing darker still.

"Oh, _darling_ , I have no objections."

Despite those words, a moment passed before Jesse raised his hand and carefully placed it on Hanzo's arm. He looked almost endearingly shy as his hand slowly travelled upwards to cup Hanzo's face, his gaze flicking to Hanzo's lips before settling on his eyes once more.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, and Hanzo laughed quietly, unable to keep looking at Jesse's earnest expression. He needed a moment before he could face Jesse again, but the man's smile was even brighter than before.

"You didn't ask the first time," Hanzo observed, still chuckling.

Jesse's thumb softly stroked his cheek, looking entirely enamored.

"You wouldn't have said yes," he said softly. "You were apologizing for even talking to me, so I had to take my chance."

Hanzo hummed, raising his own arms to link them around Jesse's neck.

"What are you waiting for, then? This time you have my permission."

At that, Jesse's careful restraint seemed to break, and Hanzo gasped as he closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and Hanzo mirrored Jesse's eagerness, but he couldn't keep up for long. Jesse kissed like he was _starving_ for it. The moment Hanzo's lips parted Jesse captured his bottom lip and pulled it between his own, biting down playfully. It wasn't painful, but a surprised moan escaped him regardless, and his hold on Jesse tightened.

Jesse smiled against his lips, his arm dropping from Hanzo's face to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Hanzo gasped at another teasing nip, and Jesse took the chance to seize his mouth entirely. Another moan escaped Hanzo as his knees grew weak.

" _Jesse_ ," he panted when the man relented for a moment. "I..."

Jesse's gaze focused on him immediately, as soft as it was intense.

"I want to make you feel _good_ , darlin'," the man said, though it was almost voiced like a question.

Unable to form words, Hanzo merely nodded. His knees buckled at the same time as he felt something soft crawl up his legs to steady him. He didn't need to look down to know it was some of Jesse's tentacles, soft but surprisingly strong.

“Relax, darling,” Jesse said, pushing softly against Hanzo’s chest in a silent request for him to lie down.

Hanzo hesitated a moment but complied in the end. He trusted Jesse and whatever the other man had planned, Hanzo wanted it.

He wouldn't have minded lying on the forest floor but, surprisingly, when he moved to lie down, he was not met with hard ground at all. Hanzo looked down in confusion and realized that Jesse’s tentacles had spread all over: they moved together, interlocking with each other to form a peculiar but comfortable bed. It was surprisingly charming.

Hanzo smiled and threw Jesse a grateful glance, trying to ignore how the "bed" kept moving under him. “Join me?”

Jesse returned his smile, but ultimately shook his head. “I want to see more of you first.”

Hanzo blushed at the request but moved to undo his kyudo-gi. He startled when his movement was suddenly stopped by two tentacles curling softly around his wrists.

He looked to Jesse, who was gazing back with hunger written in his eyes.

“Let me help,” he requested, and the moment the tentacles released him Hanzo obediently lowered his own arms. More tentacles replaced them: two moved skillfully to undo his sash, and two more moved up to push the gi from his shoulders. Hanzo shivered as they moved across his skin. They were cool to the touch, and though they looked smooth, they felt similar to a snake’s skin.

The blush on Hanzo’s cheeks deepened when he realized that Jesse was watching him intently, looking mesmerized as more of his skin was revealed. With the gi out of the way Jesse wasted no time using a number of tentacles to free Hanzo from his pants and underwear as well.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Jesse whispered, clearly in awe. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

The promise was followed by Jesse leaning down and pressing another short, but no less intense kiss to Hanzo’s lips before straightening up again. Hanzo whined at the loss, trying to chase him, but two tentacles that had made themselves at home on Hanzo’s chest held him back.

“Later, darling.”

Hanzo gasped in pleasure as those same tentacles moved to toy curiously with his nipples. He tried to suppress a moan, but the peculiar sensation quickly had him writhing in Jesse’s hold. When a moan escaped him regardless, it was quickly echoed by one of Jesse’s own.

“You look perfect like this."

Hanzo felt more and more tentacles move up to explore his skin, _worshipping_ him and toying with his most sensitive areas. He couldn’t fault them when they brushed a spot that was particularly ticklish, making him laugh. Jesse’s expression brightened at the sound, but he apologized and quickly withdrew them.

Hanzo moaned, when one of the tentacles moved further down, carefully wrapping around his cock. He was not surprised to find that he was already hard, but it did surprise him how much the _sight_ _alone_ turned him on.

“Is this okay?” Jesse asked, and Hanzo could only nod, unable to voice just _how_ okay it was.

Jesse smiled then, looking strangely determined. Hanzo watched in confusion as the tentacle withdrew to be replaced with another, and startled when it wrapped around his erection, feeling warm and _wet_. It looked different than the other tentacles, sleeker and pinkish in color, and Hanzo couldn’t help but reach down to touch the peculiar appendage. The moment he did, though, Jesse gasped and the tentacle shrunk back as if startled, clearly highly sensitive. Realization hit, and Hanzo blushed, though he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

The tentacle had left a clear liquid residue on his skin which helped ease the movement as it continued forward to wrap around his cock, pumping it with slow, measured strokes. The movement continued, heightening Hanzo’s arousal, as Jesse leaned down to mouth at the skin of his neck.

“You’re so beautiful, so _perfect_. I’ll be careful, I promise,” Jesse vowed against his skin.

Hanzo was still busy parsing the meaning of that statement when he felt something warm and wet prod his entrance. A drawn-out moan escaped him as he was entered by a slick appendage, its entrance eased by the same liquid covering the tentacle still wrapped around his cock.

Hanzo gasped, writhing in Jesse’s hold as the tentacle started wriggling around inside of him, stroking against his soft, sensitive walls. It retreated after a moment, only to slide right back in. The sensation seemed to hold on forever as the tentacle slid further and further, driving Hanzo all but insane.

Jesse murmured soft nothings into his ears as Hanzo gasped and moaned with each careful thrust. It was hard to keep track of what was happening, some of Jesse’s tentacles were still toying with his nipples, one was stroking his cock with increasing confidence, and another one was driving him insane from the inside out. Still, Hanzo was almost overly aware as a second slick appendage began stroking along the cleft of his ass. He knew what was about to happen, but he couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him as it slipped inside as well.

Hanzo linked his arms around Jesse’s broad chest, holding on for dear life, as the two tentacles began prodding and stroking every sensitive spot they could find, turning Hanzo into a gasping, writhing mess.

Hanzo was close, so close, mouthing at Jesse’s neck in an attempt to muffle his incessant noises. He was no stranger to being fucked; and yet, two tentacles moving so freely within him were an entirely different experience. Hanzo could do naught but hold on and let the pleasure wash over him.

"One more, darling,” Jesse whispered breathlessly, but Hanzo was too overwhelmed to process any of the things Jesse kept telling him.

One more…?

Hanzo yelled when another tentacle slipped into his tight passage. He had never been stretched this far, and yet all he could feel was _ecstasy_.

It was _too much_. Hanzo gasped, moaning soundlessly as his hips bucked, spilling his seed over the tentacle stroking him through his sudden, overwhelming climax. When every last drop was spilled, the appendage wisely withdrew before it could cause any overstimulation. The tentacles within him retreated more hesitantly, and the moment they slipped free they were followed by a stream of clear liquid. Hanzo hadn’t even realized how much they had oozed.

When the immediate high of pleasure receded, the first thing he noticed was Jesse all but draped across his chest, still breathing heavily into his ear. It didn’t seem like he had come yet but he was certainly close.

Hanzo had no idea what to do. The tentacles that had penetrated him—he blushed thinking about it now—had all but disappeared. Only one of the softer-looking ones remained draped across his waist. Hanzo reached for it blindly, hearing Jesse draw in a surprised breath before moaning softly. He had been right then, Hanzo thought, as he began to stroke along the soft appendage in his hand. Jesse’s breathing became increasingly unstable and it didn’t take long before Jesse gasped and then, a moment later, sighed deeply.

There was no obvious sign that he had come, the tentacle in Hanzo's hand still oozing the same amount of liquid as before, but Hanzo released it regardless, and it immediately slunk away.

“Did you...?” Hanzo asked softly.

Jesse sighed once more, sounding entirely content. “ _Yeah…_ Yeah, I did, darling.”

He lifted his head to place a single, innocent kiss on Hanzo’s lips before lying back down, tucking his head under Hanzo’s chin not unlike an overgrown cat.

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. Surprisingly, Jesse wasn’t heavy at all, and they were both still cushioned by Jesse’s tentacles, even as the man visibly drifted off to sleep. So Hanzo did the only thing that felt right: he wrapped his arms around Jesse and closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/JJKMagic) <3
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
